1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to technology for burst mode clock and data recovery that may be applied to an optical line terminator (OLT) in an optical network, particularly, a passive optical network (PON).
2. Description of the Related Art
A passive optical network (PON) is in a one-to-N star topology in which a plurality of optical network units (ONUs) accesses a single optical line terminator (OLT) via a splitter RN. Data transmitted from the OLT to the ONUs correspond to consecutive signals that are broadcast to the plurality of ONUs. Each of the ONUs may extract its corresponding data and process the extracted data.
When data is to be transmitted from the plurality of ONUs to the OLT, the OLT may assign, to each of the ONUs, a time in which a corresponding ONU is allowed to transmit data, using a dynamic bandwidth algorithm in order to avoid collision between ONU data. Each of the ONUs may transmit data to the OLT only in the assigned time interval. Accordingly, data transmitted from the OLT to the ONUs may correspond to consecutive signals, whereas data transmitted from the ONUs to the OLT may correspond to signals in the consecutive burst form.